


I'd be amazed just to find tomorrow

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She vaguely remembers to kick and punch and demand for her freedom. But she’s never free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be amazed just to find tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Offspring’s song: Amazed.

Written for the [Criminal Minds Prompt Meme on LJ](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/). [Round One: Ladies](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/877.html?thread=21869#t21869).

Prompt: Diana Reid, one day at a time.

 

*

There’s nothing to do. Just to sit around and watch people come and go. She gets bored. Except when she doesn’t.

Sometimes she reads to her class even when she’s the only one sitting on the couch. Sometimes she prays for her baby to come home safe and sound. Sometimes she can see the bugs in the walls of her room and tries so hard to get away from there.

Sometimes she doesn’t know where she is or why she’s there.

There are people with white coats and there’s this guy that laughs all the time. Also, she hears this woman who cries all day long. And when she thinks of her son (or is it a girl? No, she’s almost certain it is a boy), she breaks and cries because the government has him, tortures him, keeps him away from her. She screams, too. She vaguely remembers to kick and punch and demand for her freedom.

But she’s never free. She’s locked here, doomed to a life of waiting and pain.

There are letters sometimes. Her baby boy tells her about his life, his life far away. She smiles and recalls old times when he was just a cute little boy. He is all grown up now, isn’t he?

And the nights! The nights are the worst. There’s no light but there’s dispair and fear and she feels how  _they_ ’re watching her, eyes in the walls; hands on her bed, grabbing her, choking her.

And when the day comes she’s not sure if she has survived.


End file.
